


The Siren's song

by Devilchick12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/M, Shipwrecks, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilchick12/pseuds/Devilchick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were on a seemingly peaceful cruise ship, then suddenly it gets sunk by mischievous sirens. You get stuck in the middle of the sea with a mysterious male siren. He helps you back to shore with only a small price to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Siren's song

You stood by the rail to the cruise ship you were on. Your family forced you to go, so here you are. You sighed and looked at the never ending sea. You smiled and ran a finger through your hair. You were a seventeen year old girl who wish she could be home watching TV. You went to your room and went to sleep. You woke up to hear angelic voices. You went outside and onto the deck.  
You saw three girls swimming in front of the ship and singing. You closed your eyes and listened to them but jumped when you heard the alarm go off. You could hear metal clashing against metal and saw the deck railing getting closer and closer to the water. You started freaking out and felt yourself pass out.  
You woke up on a large piece of wood floating in the ocean. You looked around but there was no ship in sight. You whimpered and put your hands on your head, grabbing your (h/c) locks. A few tears swept down your face. Suddenly a man's head popped out of the ocean. You squealed out of surprise and looked at him. "Did you see what happened to the ship?It sank."you asked.  
"Tch, my 'friends' did it."he said, his voice a deep, but lovely tone. He ran his hand through his short black hair. You looked into his steel grey eyes and your cheeks turned slightly darker. He smirked slightly but it went away quickly.  
"So, is my family dead?"you asked, afraid of knowing the truth.  
"Yes. We ate their souls."he nodded slightly.  
"'We'? Who's we?"you asked.  
"My friends and I."he said bluntly. You nodded sadly.  
"Why? Why did you eat them?"you asked.  
"Because it's how we fuel."he said.  
"Humans don't fuel on humans' souls."you growled softly.  
"Oh but I'm not human."he said smugly, "I'm a siren, brat!"He swished up his short grayish black tail. He chuckled softly and grabbed your hand. You quickly pulled it back as you felt his wet, webbed hand press against yours.  
"Are you going to kill me too?"you asked.  
"No. . . I find you slightly attractive so I'll take you to shore, but you have to visit me every day at the beach."he said. You thought he was attractive too so you agreed. He swum up behind you and started pushed the drift wood against the gentle waves. You turned around and started talking to him.  
"So, I'm guessing your girlfriend, or whatever, won't be very happy that you're doing this."you giggled lightly. He looked at you with his usual cold gaze.  
"I don't have one."he said coldly.  
"Oh, and how dare you say that I'm attractive without knowing my name."you said, crossing your arms.  
"I didn't say you were attractive, I said you were slightly attractive."he chuckled slightly and floated on his stomach. "But then again, you're attracted to me."  
"How-how'd you know?"you asked softly.  
"I'm telepathic."he said.  
"Cool."you rubbed your bare legs. "My name's (y/n)."you nodded at him.  
"Levi."he sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Cool name. I love the name Levi."you smiled at him.  
"Thank you."  
"So, now that we know each other's names, how about we talk about why you don't have a girlfriend or mate or whatever you call it."you lay on your stomach in front of him, your noses nearly touching.  
"Sirens can't have kids, so what's the point?"he glared into your beautiful (e/c) eyes.  
"You mean female sirens with male sirens."you smirked, a proud twinkle in your eyes.  
"You know your facts, huh?"he chuckled. You gave him a nod and rested your head on your arms.  
"Give me a real reason why you don't date humans."you said.  
"Humans and Sirens live in two very different worlds."the muscles in his back and arms twitched violently and he growled softly. You smiled softly and ran your fingers through his silky hair.  
"I understand you, though."you smiled and closed your eyes. You went to sleep and nuzzled your head into your arms.  
"Wake up, (y/n)!"a voice woke you up. You shuffled up to your knees and looked around to see Levi laying on the sand next to you. "Morning, lazy bones."he grinned, showing you his sharp fang like teeth.  
"Morning."you sighed, laying back down.  
"I got you this."he put a huge roll of money on your lap. You grabbed it and stared at it with awe.  
"Wow, Thank you, Levi!"you hugged him and ran your fingers down his back, touching random dark scales every now and then.  
"Get off!"he pushed you off him and you pouted. "Now I want you to go get yourself a apartment and meet me here tomorrow before dawn."after saying that, he crawled into the water and with one last flick of his midnight black tail, he was gone, back to his home, you had guessed. You sighed and got up. You got an apartment close to the beach and saw that it was already furnished. You sat down on your comfy couch. You made yourself some dinner, you had went to the store after you got the apartment, as it was night time and quickly ate.  
You got ready for bed with the stuff you bought earlier and crawled into the king sized bed. You thought about Levi for a while before falling asleep, dreaming sweet dreams about the life ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time at writing Attack On Titan fan fiction and my first time at writing Levi, so this should be interesting but I have a few other chapters of this because I wrote this last year and finally got the nerves to post this, I wrote this right when I started writing fan fiction so it might be a bit crappy, but oh well. I fixed it up a bit so it's a bit better than the original. Also there might be some errors with the sirens, I don't know too much about them. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, until next time~


End file.
